Greater London Police (Silent Witness)
Greater London Police is the fictional police service featured in the BBC1 crime drama Silent Witness. Jurisdiction The force is shown to operate within the entire Greater London area. Information * The name Greater London Police was likely used by the producers of the show to avoid licensing disagreements with the real life Metropolitan Police. * Great attention is paid to the details of the uniforms within the show, with the patches on officers vests often very closely resembling those of the actual Metropolitan Police. * On occasion, extras portraying police officers are actually seen wearing genuine Metropolitan Police uniforms, as they look very similar to the Greater London Police ones created for the show. * Unlike the real Metropolitan Police logo, which contains a basic E II R royal cipher, the forces logo instead contains a minimalist coat of arms. * Throughout the series, the force is shown to contract the fictional Thomas Lyell Centre to carry out forensic pathology work. * The force is one of four fictional forces appearing in the show, with the others being the East Highlands Police, Brighton & Hove Police and Wessex Police. Staff As different police characters are often introduced each episode (often played by regular British television actors), it is impossible to come up with an exhaustive list. * Deputy Commissioner Tony Warren (Christopher Fulford) * Assistant Commissioner Matthew Maynard (Simon Kunz) * Assistant Commissioner Simon Riley * Assistant Commissioner Tim Holloway (Tom Goodman-Hill) * Assistant Commissioner Harry Lennox (Michael Simkins) * Assistant Commissioner Khan (Selva Rasalingam) * Commander Alice Mondo (Geraldine Alexander) * Commander Jane Garner (Eve Matheson) * Commander Duenos (Daniel Cerqueira) * Detective Chief Superintendent Tom Leith (Clive Russell) * Chief Superintendent Karen Somerville (Anna Chancellor) * Detective Superintendent Peter Ross (Mick Ford) * Detective Superintendent Gaynor Jenkins (Nikki Amuka-Bird) * Detective Superintendent Charlie Ferguson (John McEnery) * Detective Superintendent Tom Byrne (Vincent Regan) * Detective Superintendent Alfred Kempster (David Lyon) * Detective Superintendent Harriet Farmer (Clare Higgins) * Detective Superintendent Colin Foster (Dorian Healy) * Superintendent Colin Osbourne (Hilton McRae) * Detective Chief Inspector Bob Mumford (Paul Panting) * Detective Chief Inspector Ranjeet Naval (Ace Bhatti) * Detective Chief Inspector Graham Gibson (Mark Gillis) * Detective Chief Inspector Ian Norton (Sean Chapman) * Detective Chief Inspector Andy Steemson (Darren Morfitt) * Detective Chief Inspector Jim Sullivan (Mark Frost) * Detective Chief Inspector Ben Solomon (Elliot Levey) * Detective Chief Inspector Tina Moss (Shvorne Marks) * Detective Chief Inspector Jo Hoskins (Josette Simon) * Detective Chief Inspector Alison Page (Jacquetta May) * Detective Chief Inspector Luke Telford (Ron Donachie) * Detective Chief Inspector Carol Deacon (Lia Williams) * Detective Chief Inspector Claire Ashby (Sophia Di Martino) * Detective Chief Inspector Palmer (Lolita Chakrabarti) * Detective Chief Inspector Wimber (Nicholas Sidi) * Detective Chief Inspector Connors (Terence Maynard) * Detective Chief Inspector Gallacher (Phillip Joseph) * Chief Inspector Rebecca Woods (Kate Ashfield) * Detective Inspector Cosmos Hamukoma (Tumisho Masha) * Detective Inspector Murray Porter (David Cann) * Detective Inspector Helen Okoroafor (Karen Bryson) * Detective Inspector Pieter Lamprecht (Ben Kruger) * Detective Inspector Rachel Selway (Nicola Redmond) * Detective Inspector Frank McArdle (Paul Kynman) * Detective Inspector Barry Neil (John Bowe) * Detective Inspector Sonia Hardwick (Christine Tremarco) * Detective Inspector Adam Tranfield (Shaun Dooley) * Detective Inspector Roy Pereira (Nitin Ganatra) * Detective Inspector Nina Ryman (Esther Hall) * Detective Inspector John Brook (Sean Gallagher) * Detective Inspector Liam Stirling (Jack Pierce) * Detective Inspector Mike Toner (Philip Jackson) * Detective Inspector Stuart Lightfoot (Aden Gillett) * Detective Inspector Philip Mays (Ian Puleston-Davies) * Detective Inspector Becky Metcalf (Ashley Jensen) * Detective Inspector Tom Glynn (Danny Midwinter) * Detective Inspector Suzy Harte (Michelle Fairley) * Detective Inspector Frank Skipper (Mark Lewis Jones) * Detective Inspector Daniel Jennings (Hugo Speer) * Detective Inspector Connie James (Shelley Conn) * Detective Inspector Barry Adair (Patrick Cremin) * Detective Inspector Ginny Grey (Kirsty Bushell) * Detective Inspector Helen Lawlor (Tanya Moodie) * Detective Inspector Neil Gaunt (Clive Hayward) * Detective Inspector Karl Guyatt (Ash Tandon) * Detective Inspector Baker (Alex Price) * Detective Inspector Bridges (Gillian Kearney) * Detective Inspector Briggs (Ingrid Oliver) * Detective Inspector Gibbs (T'Nia Miller) * Detective Inspector Reed (Amanda Drew) * Detective Inspector Rhodes (Catherine Russell) * Detective Sergeant Rob Bradley (Mark Letheren) * Detective Sergeant Tony Speed (Richard Huw) * Detective Sergeant Rufus Smith (Alex McSweeney) * Detective Sergeant Esther Linden (Sara Powell) * Detective Sergeant Rob McRae (Steven Cree) * Detective Sergeant Philip Carter (Tim Healy) * Detective Sergeant Tony Ashton (Stuart Graham) * Detective Sergeant Kevin Belshaw (Tony Pitts) * Detective Sergeant Chris Moorehouse (Ewan Stewart) * Detective Sergeant Paul Sangar (Richard Standing) * Detective Sergeant Carole Cashman (Victoria Scarborough) * Detective Sergeant Carla Masters (Isobel Pravda) * Detective Constable Cliff Armstrong (Mark Homer) * Detective Sergeant MacNeil (Gary Lewis) * Detective Sergeant Mansfield (Lorcan Cranitch) * Detective Sergeant Clive Johnson (Barnaby Kay) * Detective Sergeant Dave Leeson (Paul Anderson) * Detective Sergeant James Stern (Phaldut Sharma) * Detective Sergeant Simon Vedder (Tim Treloar) * Detective Sergeant Tudor (Ewan Bailey) * Detective Sergeant Fletcher (Jonathan Bruun) * Detective Sergeant Winter (Adam Best) * Sergeant Bob Clare (Ken Stott) * Sergeant Craig Whitehead (Matthew McNulty) * Sergeant Terry Harding (Paterson Joseph) * Sergeant Ron Allan (Nick Miles) * Detective Constable Howard Stent (Leemore Marrett Jr.) * Detective Constable Kate Dickerson (Niky Wardley) * Detective Constable Gus Cook (Robert Lonsdale) * Detective Constable Julia Catina (Kelly Harrison) * Detective Constable Andrew Salch (Tom Bennett) * Detective Constable Mona Westlake (Kellie Bright) * Detective Constable Sophie Razvi (Farzana Dua Elahe) * Detective Constable Martin Wakely (Chris Donnelly) * Detective Constable Garwood (Polly Moore) * Detective Constable Wright (Jimi Mistry) * Detective Constable Whittle (David Kangas) * Detective Constable Vail (Adelle Leonce) * Detective Constable Green (Matthew Delamere) * Detective Constable Gladwyn (Ray Burnside) * Detective Constable Bolton (Andrew Barclay) * Constable Ryan Barlow (Tony Lucken) * Constable Lisa Skinner (Laura Crossley) * Constable Ben Manning (Chiké Okonkwo) * Constable Rachel Duke (Fiona Boylan) * Constable Tim Bushell (Andrew Falvey) * Constable Shaun Nicholson (Michael Nardone) * Constable Justine Gould (Jessica Regan) * Constable Nigel Sands (Jon Foster) * Constable Neil Day (Terence Corrigan) * Constable North (Milo Twomey) * Constable Jarvis (Ian Keith) * Constable Patel (Hiten Patel) * Constable Young (Fiona Tong) * Constable Denning (Philip Glenister) * Constable Fawell (George Beach) * Constable Davis (Tim Faraday) * Constable Johns (Ian Shaw) * Constable Collier (Eugene Walker) Real Life Equivalent The Greater London Police is a fictional equivalent of the real life Metropolitan Police. Gallery Greater London Police Patch.png|Greater London Police patch. Greater London Police Logo from Hat.png|Greater London Police traffic officer hat pin. GLP Firearms Officer WC.png|Firearms Officer Warrant Card belonging to Constable Tim Friend. GLP Criminal Record docs.png|Criminal record documents. Category:Television Category:England Category:London